


if akane owari thinks i'm cool, then i must be pretty cool.

by gaybutokay



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Late Night Conversations, Platonic Relationships, akane is hungry, f o o d, mikan feels lonely, not exactly dating but who knowwsssss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybutokay/pseuds/gaybutokay
Summary: mikan tsumiki is feeling a bit lonely tonight.  nothing in particular happened, but the nurse just feels left out and hurt by her friends not giving her attention.  her thoughts are put to a pause when she realizes that someone she honestly looks up to, akane owari, is online.  time to simp.
Relationships: Owari Akane/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	if akane owari thinks i'm cool, then i must be pretty cool.

**Author's Note:**

> kiiiinda a rarepair but i love it so much.
> 
> pls love this

akane owari was never the one that you would go to for help, especially when it’s 1:37 in the morning on a thursday night, but here she was.

akane had never really had experience in helping people feel better, and by no means was she any ‘good’ as helping her friends feel happy. after all, she always assumed she was the reason they felt sad. she wasn’t the smartest cookie in the jar, but... boy did she love cookies... off topic, owari!

akane laid on her bed, mindlessly watching mukbangs and wishing that was her. she was just about ready to text teruteru, begging for him to give her a recipe to one of her favorite things he would make her, but she didn’t quite know what it was called… or what was in it. this would be one hell of a guessing game. 

mikan was not good. mikan’s day had been terrible, per usual, but something just… hit different, about today. though she loved her friend group of chiaki nanami, ibuki mioda, sonia nevermind, akane owari, and herself, she loathed the feeling of being left out- and that feeling plagued her daily when with the group. 

that is not to say that any of them did leave mikan out, and if they knew that was how she felt, they would break down in tears more than likely and try to tell mikan just how much she meant to them. all of the girls knew something was up with mikan’s past, as she was ‘clingy’ at times and very much needed attention more than the other members of the friend group, but she would never directly ask for it.

the need for care and love alongside the fear of abandonment made mikan always fear that her friends would eventually leave her. chiaki and sonia picked up on this fear of hers plenty of times, but they typically eased it by making her a little gift, like a drawing or a bracelet, giving mikan some food to eat, or calling mikan on the phone and telling her that they loved her. that usually seemed to work! 

but,,, it was 1:37am, and chiaki and sonia were fast asleep, and ibuki was probably out at some random skatepark with leon kuwata, kazuichi soda, and rantaro amami tripping on acid and trying to do backflips off of the ramps.

ibuki was,,, lively.

mikan frowned as she looked through who was active on instagram, until she saw a little green circle next to akane’s username. mikan would be lying if she said that she didn’t see akane as at least really sweet… and pretty… and funny… and cool… and brave… and strong… and-

mikan’s thoughts were cut off by her own thumbs typing away on her keyboard.

‘mikan.tsu: hiya, akane’

not that the random text wasn’t welcome, it was just unexpected. akane never really got the chance to talk to mikan one on one, as almost every conversation between them either took place in their groupchat with the other three girls or took place in mikan’s office, as akane’s spars with nekomaru would sometimes go waaaay too far, and mikan’s nursing expertise would always heal her wounds instantly. she loved having mikan’s help and care, but she didn’t expect that she would be the doctor tonight.

‘Jumpingjakane: heyyyyyyyyyy doctor miki!! u okay? wanna facetime?’

mikan was glad that at least akane’s bravery made it so that anything she wanted to do, she asked for without an ounce of fear or hesitation. if akane was good at one thing other than gymnastics, fighting, and being a badass, it was her bravery. mikan envied that about the gymnast, sometimes wishing to have that talent one day.

‘mikan.tsu: ya, i’d like that! i’ll call you in a sec!’

mikan walked to her bathroom, wiping off her eyes and trying to splash some water on her face. she wanted to make sure that she looked good enough for the call, mainly because the tears lining her cheeks accompanied by the runny nose was not a good look. she tried to give herself a small pep-talk to calm herself down.

“...okay, mikan. a-akane doesn’t know y-you’re sad, so maybe l-let her do all the talking! yeah, m-maybe then sh-she’ll accidentally admit how to be… b-brave… heh…” the nurse stuttered out a short speech before giving herself a nod. “let’s d-do this!!”

mikan went into her contacts and pressed on akane’s profile, pressing the button with a minimalistic drawing of a camera on it. she forced a happier look onto her face as she propped the phone against a nearby lamp. akane answered almost immediately, her phone propped against an empty box of crackers. she was, of course, eating, and she had what looked to be a half empty bag of chips in her hand. as she ate the chips, her face seemed to get happier with each bite. this girl reeeeeally did love her food.

mikan shuddered slightly at the confidence that accompanied akane’s demeanor, which never ceased to intimidate the nurse. she cleared her throat, remembering that this was just how akane was- confident, brave, and hungry. “hi, a-akane..! i-is your a-arm okay..?” 

a light chuckle escaped akane’s lips as she lifted the arm in question, bending and poking at it. “all back to normal! all thanks to you, doctor tsumiki, for fixin’ me up! damn, coach nidai really has to start takin’ it easy on me…” akane huffed at the memory.

mikan awkwardly chuckled. she did not want to be on either nekomaru or akane’s bad sides, as both of them could kick her ass in .3 seconds, and that just didn’t seem like fun. “oh... heh, th-thank you… d-do you really th-think i’m g-good at my ta-talent..?”

akane nodded with a genuine smile. mikan always loved compliments, but from someone as strong and powerful as akane? someone strong, thinking that mikan was good at something… it meant the world to her. she would never admit how happy it made her to be complimented, especially by akane, but… damn.

akane spoke with her voice booming over the phone, yet again. mikan turned the volume almost all the way down, wondering how akane’s siblings dealt with her volume. “miki, you’re really talented, okay? i know that doctor-ing ain’t the ‘coolest’ thing here, i mean… teru? he can cook… and damn… he’s soooo good at it… and his- oh! sorry, i got distracted…” akane cleared her throat before speaking again. “you’re really cool, miki. why? are you okay? do i get to play doctor tonight and help you feel better?”

mikan shyly nodded, her head turning away from the phone. this was embarrassing- being vulnerable in front of the gymnast. wasn’t akane too cool to help someone like mikan out with a problem as small as being sad and feeling lonely? she didn’t even have a reason to feel so lonely, she just kind of did. what would she say if akane-

“alright! well, what’s wrong?” akane’s words were practically handpicked from a box in mikan’s brain of words she DIDN’T want to hear. there was nothing wrong, just that she was lonely because she was. this happened from time to time, and usually she would override those emotions by sleeping or talking to the first person she saw online that she wasn’t too scared of. thank god that akane was online and she didn’t have to call someone that didn’t care.

mikan shrugged before speaking again, running her hand through her choppy, purple hair. “...if i’m being honest, i don’t know. i think i may be-”

“-hungry?!,” akane cut mikan off. “yeah, i think that’s what it is, miki! you see, there’s so much that you can feel just from being hungry. when’s the last time you had something to eat?” she took a handful of chips from her bag, then frowning when she realized it was now empty.

“err... m-maybe a few… hours? i h-had a sa-sandwich for lun-”

“YOU HAVEN’T EATEN SINCE LUNCH?!?! OH, NO!! MIKI, GO EAT!!” akane’s booming voice rang through the speakers of mikan’s phone, and she wondered about the state of akane’s poor vocal chords. she cowered as a knee jerk response to the gymnast’s yells which earned a cringe from akane. “yikes- i’ll calm down. nah, but… if you haven’t eaten in so long, that may be it! i’d recommend something high in protein, like eggs, or cheese if you like milk. coach nekomaru told me that if you eat junk food when you’re sad, you may start to, like, rely on it? not a good idea…”

mikan, of course, already knew about nutrition. however, there was this spark in akane’s eye as she talked about food. this was the only thing that akane was good at talking about, and if she could show off her limited knowledge and seem ecstatic while doing it, what kind of person would mikan be to tell her to stop? 

“th-thank you, a-akane… i think i may t-try that… i-if you don’t mind… c-can we st-stay on the ph-phone until i f-fall asleep..?” mikan always liked to fall asleep with friends on the phone, as it just made her feel more at home. typically, chiaki or sonia would call her, but they’d been long asleep, and mikan really needed someone to talk to in order to prevent a nightmare.

“sure, miki! not a problem! plus, maybe you and i can talk more! i really do think that you’re preeeeetty cool. if you want to, like… talk more, than late at night… then i’m down! i feel bad that we only ever get to talk when i’m hurt…” akane sighed, looking off to the side. she did honestly feel bad for their friendship seeming very shallow, but she knew that mikan may not agree.

“s-sure, akane! w-we can t-talk all you w-want!” mikan gave a genuine smile- an expression almost foreign to the nurse. she finally got it- she was friends with the strongest, coolest, prettiest, most caring, and most hardworking person at hope’s peak! 

that night, both girls fell asleep with a smile on her face, and mikan no longer felt like an outcast or a loner.

‘if akane thinks i’m cool, i must be pretty cool.’

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> if you have any requests for me to write, put it in the comments or dm me on instagram (@acabakane) !!!


End file.
